Silêncio
by BruceChickinson
Summary: Ilha Momoiro. O cartaz de procurado de Roronoa Zoro colado na parede de um certo cozinheiro. "Dois anos de silêncio é muita coisa." refletia Sanji consigo.


Era tarde da noite numa ilha inteiramente rosa, num quarto inteiramente rosa e um Sanji vestido de rosa debruçava-se sobre seu travesseiro. Em uma das mãos, um cigarro, sua dose diária de veneno, na outra, uma madeixa loira de sua peruca encaracolada. O olhar tão azul quanto o oceano fitando o cartaz de procurado colado em sua parede. O silêncio da madrugada dando espaço aos pensamentos na cabeça do loiro. De vez em quando, Sanji se pegava pensando naquela noite, pouco antes de se separarem. Não se lembrava direito como acontecera aquilo, nem de todos os detalhes, pois a bebida havia afogado boa parte de sua memória. Lembrava que eles haviam esvaziado várias garrafas de saquê na comemoração de uma vitória qualquer, lembrava-se de se sentir incrivelmente bem e lembrava-se da voz de Zoro vibrando em seus ouvidos.

No começo da noite, a dinâmica deles foi a usual: ficaram em silêncio bebendo, a companhia um do outro reconfortante e suficiente. Depois, a tensão se acumulando e os dois trocando farpas por qualquer besteira. Porém, Sanji era relativamente fraco para bebida e mesmo Zoro que sempre fora um monstro nesse mérito estava levemente corado num tom de rosa pálido em suas bochechas e já se mostrava mais simpático do que o usual. Sanji então começou a conversar sem parar, derramando palavras bêbadas e empolgadas aos ouvidos do espadachim e ficando animado ao ver Zoro mais receptivo e menos rabugento. Após horas de conversa, Sanji via o espadachim sorrir constantemente e, embora já tivesse visto o marimo sorrir uma dúzia de vezes antes daquele dia, aquilo o fez sentir uma estranha satisfação. Mais ainda por ser um sorriso sincero, sem qualquer carga de arrogância ou deboche, como se o álcool houvesse despido o espadachim de sua persona estoica e indiferente. Em resposta a isso, Sanji falava mais ainda, desesperado por mais daquela atenção genuína, e já completamente alto com o álcool em suas veias. Zoro gargalhou e Sanji sentiu suas bochechas queimarem da bebida e do conforto que o som trouxe. Era contagiante. Um pouco mais aguda do que seu timbre habitual, a risada do espadachim parecia rejuvenescê-lo uns bons anos e Sanji se viu de frente para uma versão adolescente do companheiro, como se houvesse escapado da realidade e entrado numa máquina do tempo, apesar de boa parte disso ser culpa do saquê, claro. Ainda assim...ainda assim havia algo que era estranhamente atraente nisso.

Aparentemente Sanji estava há muito tempo num estranho transe e desde que a risada havia morrido no ar estava um pouco embaraçoso para Zoro ser observado de perto por tanto tempo. E eles realmente estavam muito perto. Os barulhos do resto da tripulação já haviam cessado há bastante tempo, indicando que todos provavelmente já dormiam tranquilamente após se exaltarem e exaustarem na festa. Só havia o silêncio cortante entre os dois homens e o barulho no vento e das ondas do mar. O silêncio entre eles possuía várias facetas. Às vezes era carregado de entendimento mútuo, com mais significado do que qual quer palavra que pudesse ser proferida, em batalha, em situações de vida ou morte, as emoções entre os dois costumavam ser transmitidas com poucos gestos embebidos em silêncio. Às vezes o silêncio era confortável, como os melhores amigos que sabem que não precisam fazer small talk o tempo inteiro só por educação, ficar sentados um ao lado do outro apreciando uma boa bebida e absorvendo o gosto da vitória de uma batalha era suficiente. E às vezes era uma coisa agoniante que trazia uma estranha tensão, e sempre acabava sendo interrompido pelas incessantes brigas que os dois tinham. Por algum motivo estar perto um do outro trazia uma frustração, e o fato de um achar o outro o homem mais irritante do planeta só fazia a tensão explodir em forma de raiva, chutes e brandir de espadas, como se pudesse ser aliviada liberando um pouco de energia. Essa era uma das vezes em que os dois compartilhavam um momento de trégua, conversando e bebendo a noite toda, sem briga, sem acabarem emburrados e desconfortáveis. Entretanto, aquela estranha tensão familiar permanecia...

"Oi, Cook?!" Zoro balbuciou, esperando cortar o transe do cozinheiro.

Mas, ao ouvir o silêncio ser cortado por aquela voz pronunciando seu apelido Sanji parecia mais em choque ainda. O timbre grave estava perto o suficiente para ele quase sentir as vibrações da pronúncia de cada sílaba. Perto demais. Sanji sentiu cada pelo do seu braço levantar e olhou para o braço arrepiado, exposto por causa das mangas puxadas. Ele se inclinou, encarando Zoro, e passou um dedo longo e afilado pelo pescoço do espadachim, sentido seu pomo de adão no caminho. O contato súbito do dedo gelado com a pele quente fez Zoro deixar escapar um gemido e Sanji sentiu a vibração em seu dedo. Zoro segurou forte o pulso do loiro, na iminência de quebrar aquele estranho contato físico, mas não o afastou. Ao invés disso, permaneceu imóvel, segurando o pulso contra si, o olhar fixado no único olho descoberto do loiro. Como numa dança ensaiada, ambos se moveram na direção do outro, os lábios se procurando magneticamente. Foi um beijo terno a princípio, os lábios mal encostando e roçando lentamente um no outro até finalmente se juntarem em um só movimento, numa sincronia molhada. Eles aprofundaram o beijo, deixando que seus lábios se separassem apenas o suficiente para dar espaço para as línguas se encontrarem. Zoro ainda segurava firme o pulso de Sanji, como uma âncora, como se sua mão precisasse estar ali, caso contrário ele não se controlaria e ela estaria fazendo algo de que o espadachim sóbrio possivelmente se arrependeria mais tarde. O corpo de Sanji estava quente, suas bochechas queimando a essa altura, sua mão imobilizada pelo aperto estreito da mão um pouco maior em seu pulso. Ele queria se livrar do aperto, mas estava estuporado pelo álcool e pela excitação de sentir aquela boca na sua e, principalmente, ouvir os suaves gemidos graves entrecortando o beijo. A cada grave seu corpo tremia.

O Thousand Sunny balançou de repente ao ritmo de uma onda um pouco mais forte e os homens se separaram, ofegantes, Zoro com um rosa um tom acima do de antes sobre as bochechas e Sanji vermelho até as orelhas. Ambos com o coração a mil, estavam estupefatos com suas sobrancelhas arqueadas, toda a tensão acumulada parecia ter se resolvido com esse primeiro contato inicial e desajeitado entre os dois homens. Parecia tão simples agora, mas havia demorado todo esse tempo para os dois idiotas perceberem. O cozinheiro, já encostado na parede, encostou a cabeça no ombro no outro e, envolvido pelo calor natural do espadachim, quase instantaneamente caiu no sono. Na verdade, era surpreendente que tivesse aguentado até aquela hora, Zoro pensou, ele sabia que Sanji não demorava a arriar com a bebida. E assim, ambos dormiram no gramado do deck encostados de uma maneira fraternal, mas que ainda assim seria estranha assim que acordassem, e foi justamente o que aconteceu.

Sanji acordou com uma dor de cabeça tremenda e se levantou atrasado para preparar o café-da manhã (não que alguém fosse acordar na hora certa naquele dia) e eles continuaram suas rotinas de silêncios e brigas. Embora ambos tenham tentado ignorar aquela estranha noite com gosto de saquê, o pulso marcado de Sanji ainda foi evidência presente daquela noite por um ou dois dias e o rubor nas bochechas de Zoro na presença de Sanji nos dias que sucederam aquela noite não negavam que ele estava falhando miseravelmente em esconder seu interesse pelo cozinheiro. E depois disso, veio o desespero. Como uma pegadinha do destino, assim que ele e o neandertal finalmente descobriram como resolver a tensão entre eles, foram mandados para longe.

Sanji deu uma longa tragada no cigarro, já em seu fim, para tentar mascarar o aperto no peito da lembrança daquele dia em Sabaody. Depois de ver o espadachim coberto de sangue da cabeça aos pés e esperar angustiadamente ele acordar, depois de ter mais medo do que ele jamais teve em sua vida inteira, Zoro sumiu diante de seus olhos naquele dia e foi como uma concretização horrível dos seus medos mais recentes. Os piores silêncios de todos. O silêncio de Zoro na cama da enfermaria e o silêncio depois de evaporar como fumaça na frente de Sanji. O medo desses silêncios nunca serem quebrados. Medo da morte e da separação. Medo de ele nunca mais acordar e o medo dele nunca mais voltar. Pouco depois, entretanto, ele próprio também foi mandado para longe. A lembrança da angústia diante do corpo ensanguentado de Zoro ainda estava muito recente e demorou algum tempo para Sanji se convencer de que ele estava bem, então Zoro estava bem, estavam todos bem.

Já fazia alguns meses que estavam separados. Ainda iria demorar bastante até a data marcada do reencontro.

"Dois anos de silêncio é muita coisa." Ele pensou consigo.

E Sanji estava só no inferno. Ele fitava o cartaz de procurado ao lado de sua cama diariamente, pensando sempre no brutamonte com cara de idiota da foto. Às vezes, chegava a falar com a foto, mas ela permanecia muda. Sanji descartou o cigarro no cinzeiro em sua cômoda, e sorriu. A coisa que lhe dava mais forças para aguentar o inferno, além de seu compromisso com seu capitão, era a certeza de que depois desses dois anos ele finalmente ouviria a voz de Zoro de novo.


End file.
